ADA AKU
by ScaleChestnut9558
Summary: Kau tak perlu takut. Ada aku yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu apa adanya.


**ADA AKU**

**By ScaleChestnut9558**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst (?)**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter**

**Warning : SLASH, OOC, Typo, After War**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Kau tak perlu takut. Ada aku yang akan selalu menyangimu dan mencintamu apa adanya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tersentak begitu suara yang sangat dikenalnya mengagetkannya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku Draco!" seru pemuda berparas manis itu kesal.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang dipanggilnya Draco hanya mendengus seraya menyeringai tipis. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping pemuda itu.

Tepi danau hitam memang tempat yang pas untuk menyendiri. Apalagi dimalam seperti itu. Sangat jarang murid Hogwarts yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Tapi, justru karena itulah tepi danau hitam adalah tempat yang disukai oleh kedua pemuda itu. Tempat yang sunyi dan menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Draco memulai perbincangan.

"Hanya bosan saja di aula. Mereka semua begitu berisik" gumamnya pelan. Kedua iris emerald itu menatap lurus pada permukaan danau dihadapannya.

Draco sendiri tak mau berkomentar. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi di aula. Begitu heboh dan meriah. Pesta yang dikatakan untuk merayakan jatuhnya sang pangeran kegelapan.

Draco hanya mendengus ketika mendengar itu.

Memang, binasanya Lord Voldemort dan berakhirnya perang membawa dampak yang begitu besar bagi masyarakat dunia sihir. Tak ada lagi terror yang membayang-bayangi mereka dan tak ada lagi penyihir gila dan para pengikutnya yang selalu menimbulkan ketakutan dan kekacauan.

Kini mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa bayang-bayang ketakutan seperti dulu. Kini mereka juga hidup membaur, tak perduli _pureblood, halfblood,_ maupun _mudblood._ Perang besar telah mengubah semuanya.

Semuanya.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa ada disini?" Draco hanya melirik sekilas pemuda yang sejak tadi menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon. Draco sendiri kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit malam yang begitu indah.

Jutaan kilau bintang menghiasi langit apalagi disempurnakan dengan pendar keperakan dari sang rembulan. Entah kapan terakhir kali Draco melihatnya, tapi dia tahu dia sangat menyukainya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku tak tahan dengan suara berisik apalagi dari si Weasley"

Harry hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat bernada sinis itu. Mau bagaimanapun, Draco memang tak menyukai kebisingan. Apalagi bila itu berasal dari sahabatnya, Ron.

Keheningan yang menyenangkan entah kenapa menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara desiran angin yang mengesekan dedaunan serta suara-suara dari makhluk yang tingal didanaulah yang menemanni kedua pemuda rupawan itu.

"Draco…"

"Hn?"

"…menurutmu, apalah arti sebuah kehidupan?"

Draco langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kedua iris kelabunya menatap pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permukaan danau sejak tadi itu dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sinis.

Harry tertawa kecil mendengar nada sinis itu "Kau tahu, bagiku hidup adalah perjalanan panjang yang harus kulalui…perjalanan panjanng yang entah kapan habisnya…perjalanan panjang yang terus menyerap tenagaku…" Draco terdiam mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang pahlawan dunia sihir.

"…karena sebuah ramalan bodoh, hidup yang harus kulalui begitu keras. Tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua, hidup bagaikan seorang _house elf_ di rumah kerabat orang tuamu sendiri, hari-hari yang penuh dengan bayang-bayang penyihir gila yang menginginkan kematianmu, hingga perang besar yang harus dibayar mahal untuk binasanya sang penyihir gila"

Memang benar, binasanya pangeran kegelapan harus mereka bayar mahal, terutama untuk sang pahlawan. Orang-orang terkasihnya terenggut satu persatu didepan matanya. Dimulai dari kedua orang tuanya, ayah baptisnya, kepala sekolah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri, serta guru DADA di tahun ketiganya sekaligus sahabat orang tuanya ketika perang berkecamuk.

"Aku sendiri pun tak tahu apakah aku masih memiliki kekuatan untuk meneruskan kehidupan ini, apalagi dengan…" Harry tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika merasakan kehangatan pada telapak tangannya. Dan tahulah Harry jika kini Draco tengah menggenggam tangannya erat.

Hangat. Sangat hangat. Dan Harry tak mau melepasakannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak selalu mengungkit masa lalu? Memang kau tidak harus benar-benar melupakan masa lalu, tapi bukan berarti kau menjadikan masa lalu sebagai bayang-bayang hidupmu. Gunakan masa lalu sebagai bahan pembelajaran, sebagai patokan untuk masa depan yang lebih baik"

Harry tak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar perkataan Draco. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari kedua iris emeraldnya. Air mata? Benarkah sekarang dia sedang menangis?

"Kehidupan memang penuh dengan kejutan. Entah itu bahagia ataupun kesedihan yang akan menantimu, kau tak akan bisa lepas dari keduanya. Tetapi justru karena perasaan beragam yang kau rasakan selama hidupmu itu yang bisa membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Tak ada penyesalan bila tidak ada kesalahan dan tak ada kebenaran bila tak ada perbaikan. Kita tak bisa mengatakan terang, bila kita tak mengenal kegepalan. Kita tak akan tahu kebahagiaan tanpa tidak mengetahui rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Semua itu seimbang. Yang terpentinga adalah bagaimana sikapmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila menghadapi kesedihan maupun kesalahan? Kau akan semakin terpuruk atau justru berusaha bangkit untuk menjadi lebih baik"

Tak pernah sekalipun Draco berbicara panjang seperti itu. Tak pernah. Baru dihadapan Harry-lah dia seperti itu, baru dihadapan orang yang sangat disayanginyalah dia akan memperlihatkan sisi lain yang selama ini dia sembunyikannya.

"Usaha ya…" gumam Harry seraya tersenyum sinis. Tanpa dia kehendaki, air mata semakin mengalir deras dari kedua iris emeraldnya.

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua usahamu itu sia-sia?" tanya Harry.

"Tak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini Harry. Yang ada hanyalah rasa putus asa karena kau merasa jika usahamu sia-sia. Kau melupakan waktu. Semua tak bisa selesai dengan instan bukan? Butuh waktu untuk prose itu berhasil"

Harry melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco kasar, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan Draco tercekat karena baru menyadari jika orang yang sangat disayanginya tengah menangis

"Ya, mungkin aku sudah putus asa. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku pun masih terus bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang kenapa aku masih bisa berdiri hingga sekarang? Kenapa aku masih bisa bernafas hingga sekarang? Kenapa aku masih bisa hidup dengan semua KEGELAPAN ini?" Harry tak bisa menahannya lagi. Semuanya keluar. Semua yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri, semua yang selama ini menguasai hatinya. Tak bisa. Harry tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua iris emerald itu. Tapi tidak sama lagi. Mata indah itu kini sudah tak berguna. Tak ada yang berguna. Semua hanya gelap. Tak ada sedikitpun yang bisa dia lihat dari mata yang sudah tak berguna itu. Secantik apapun. Seindah apapun mata itu, tetap saja jika sudah tak berfungsi hanyalah tinggal barang tak berguna yang seharusnya dibuang.

Draco sendiri langsung mendekap erat tubuh rapuh itu. Dapat dia rasakan tubuh itu bergetar dengan hebat. Sejujurnya, kenapa Draco meninggalkan aula, semua karena rasa muak yang dirasakannya. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang. Mereka semua bisa tersenyum bahagia, tetapi tak maukah mereka tahu jika orang yang selama ini memperjuangkan semua kebahagiaan itu justru tengah terpuruk dalam 'kegelapan'?

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua penderitaan ini? Apa aku tak pantas untuk bahagia?" gumaman lirih itu entah kenapa begitu menusuk hati Draco.

Entah mantra apa yang dilancarkan Voldemort sebelum kematiannya hingga membuat pemuda yang selama hidupnya menanggung beban berat itu tak bisa lagi melihat indahnya dunia. Semua telah berganti dengan kegelapan total. Kegelapan yang lebih menyesakan dari semua yang telah dia alami selama hidupnya dalam 17 tahun ini. Bahkan segala upaya telah mereka lakukan untuk mengembalikan kembali fungsi dari emerald sang pemuda, tetapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil.

"Semua tak berguna lagi Draco. Kegelapan ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan" gumama Harry lirih ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakan janjiku?"

Harry diam tak menjawab. Isak tangis lirih masih bisa didengar dari pemuda itu.

"Kau ingat, jika kakimu tak bisa digerakan, aku yang akan menjadi kakimu. Aku yang akan membawaamu melangkah kemanapun kau mau. Aku yang akan membawamu berlari bila kau ingin berlari. Sehingga kau tak perlu merasa jika kau tertinggal.

Jika tanganmu tak bisa digunakan, aku yang akan menjadi tanganmu. Aku yang akan menyentuh apa yang ingin kau sentuh. Aku akan menggapai apa yang ingin kau gapai. Sehingga kau tak perlu merasa jika kau tak sanggup.

Jika mulutmu tak bisa digunakan, maka aku yang akan menjadi mulutmu. Aku yang akan menggantikanmmu berbicara. Aku yang akan mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan. Sehingga kau tak perlu memendamnya sendiri.

Jika kau tak bisa mendengar, akulah yang akan menjadi telinga untukmu. Aku akan mendengar semua yang ingin kau dengar. Akulah yang akan menjadi suara untukmu. Sehingga kau tak merasakan kesendirian.

Dan jika mata ini tak bisa melihat, akulah yang akan menjadi matamu. Akulah yang akan melihat dunia untukmu. Akulah yang akan menunjukan keindahan dunia ini kepadamu. Sehingga kau tak merasakan kegelapan itu sendirian.

Aku akan menjadi kakimu, tanganmu, mulutmu, telingamu, bahkan matamu. Kau tak perlu takut tertinggal. Kau tak perlu takut tak bisa. Kau tak perlu takut sendiri. Kau tak perlu takut kegelapan. Kau tak perlu takut, karena ada aku yang akan selalu ada untuk menemanimu. Ada aku, orang yang akan selalu menyayangimu dan mencintamu apa adanya"

Harry semakin terisak dalam dekapan hangat Draco.

"Kata siapa kau tak pantas bahagai? Kata siapa? Kau pantas! Bahkan sangat pantas dibandingkan semua orang didunia ini. Kau tak perlu takut tak bahagia, karena aku pastikan, aku yang akan membuatmu bahagia hingga kau merasa bahwa kaulah orang yang paling bahagia didunia ini"

Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tak membual. Dia akan melakukan semua yang telah dia katakana. Apapun untuk pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Walaupun harus menukar jiwanya dengan iblis demi kebahagiaan orang terkasih dia rela melakukannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, para penghuni Hogwarts mendengar semuanya. Mendengar semua jerit hati keduanya. Mereka sadar jika mereka egois. Mereka sadar jika tak seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain. Mereka sadar jika mereka tak pantas.

Mereka pun bertekat untuk membantu Draco. Untuk membantu sang pahlawan untuk keluar dari keterpurukan. Untuk membantu sang pahlawan bahwa dia masih harus berada didunia ini.

::

Hidup adalah sebuah cerita. Ada cerita bahagia dan ada pula cerita pahit dalam kehidupan yang kita jalani. Di dalam hidup tentu tidak selalu merasakan kesenangan, ada saatnya kita dihadapi oleh suatu masalah dalam kehidupan. Jangan memandang masalah dari sisi negatifnya saja, dengan suatu masalah dan kita mencari jalan keluarnya yang akan melatih diri kita untuk bersikap lebih dewasa , belajar untuk menghadapi kehidupan yang keras dengan adanya tantangan dari suatu masalah.

Begitu pun dengan cinta. Sebuah rasa yang tumbuh dihati dua manusia yang saling membalas perasaan satu sama lain. Dengan cinta, hidup kita menjadi lebih berwarna. Dengan cinta, kita tak perlu takut sendiri. Setiap orang dalam hidupnya pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, yang akan menemani hidupnya. Cinta itu dianugerahkan dari Tuhan, supaya kita dapat merasakan indahnya mencintai dan dicintai.

::

**FIN**

**Hai, aku adalah anak baru. Ini adalah first fic-ku. Kalian bisa memanggilku Scale. Ah bagaimana? Jelek? Gaje? Sorry, aku masih baru belajar. Dimohon kritik dan sarannya agar aku bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam fic berikutnya.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
